


Magical Cokblocking

by WriterSketch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, magical spell, tony stark and magical spells are cockblocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSketch/pseuds/WriterSketch
Summary: When the lastest vilain puts a spell on our 3 favorite people, having some alone time is frustrating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @general-katy prompted me on my tumblr @fleshysounds2 : “ How about A is blind, B is deaf, C has no sense of smell, and they’re all in trouble together like the shittiest three-legged race ever. WinterShieldShock? “

Bucky kissed her, she knew because of his gloves, that damn curse the new villain of the week made her blind since the night before (she was once again at the wrong place). It was difficult not to feel her legs buckle a little bit as he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue firm and warm and overall, reassuring. Bucky was touched in a different way by the curse, he became deaf, something that frustrated him to no end, especially when he felt in his bones that Darcy was mewling her need for him, a sound he cherished since the very time they kissed, six months ago. His teeth were catching at her lips, his body was firm and hard under all the leather he was wearing.

 His gloves were still on since the team came back from the mission, he knew wearing them and making her feel his stiff strength made Darcy’s little pussy ache even more.

Darcy wanted to melt into him, completely forgetting she was in the labs closet. He pulled back, using his teeth to pull off one of his gloves, Darcy could feel him doing so, imagining his handsome face full of character and mischief. He used his bare non mechanical hand to pull her towards him, his fingers pressing against her ass through her cute skirt (Jane told her it was cute, the one with the cats on it, she had no idea). She felt him pushing her lightly back and she bumped into what felt like a table - that was some damn big closet, she thought. That’s when she felt some air hitting her face and she realised it was Steve, her second boyfriend, entering the room. It was confirmed when the blonde avenger whispered brokenly, “Didn’t we agree to wait until this stupid spell was over, guys? You know how much I love…” Bucky had unbuttoned Darcy’s blouse to reveal luscious breasts they both loved to worship on the regular. Slipping both of his hands under her bra, he released the two globes and each men lowered their heads to her nipples and sucked very gently, Steve forgetting entirely his speech (and damn happy about it if the noises he was producing were evidence enough for his girlfriend).

Darcy heard Steve talking about how gorgeous she was and how unhappy he was not to taste and smell her skin, making her taking notes about what was apparently a big turn on for him. The sensations were incredible and not being able to see them sort of heightened the whole thing for her. Her nipples felt swollen and sore and fantastic as their onslaught sent a myriad of signals down to the apex of her thighs. She then felt her panties being pulled down, Steve gasped and went to feel the dampness that had permeated her sex.

He moved until he was down at her thighs, peppering kisses up her knee and over her soft, sensitive skin on the inside of her leg, Bucky pushed two fingers inside her already knowing how wet she was for them, her body slowly rocking to match his rhythm, then she felt the sudden shock of Steve’s mouth on her clit.

“Can’t believe I can’t taste you, beautiful!” She could hear the sounds of her juices being lapped from her boyfriend’s talented mouth and then Bucky was the one groaning in dismay; he had superhuman vision  thanks to Hydra and no doubt he was unhappy about not being able to hear the obscene sounds of their coupling in the dark. She pushed her hand on Bucky’s zipper, feeling his hard cock under her nimble fingers. She was about to have her first orgasm when they both stopped what they were doing to her.

“No please… Why did you stop?” She felt them surrounding her, their backs were turned and her hands went to their shoulders; they were shielding her. She knew why when she heard, “This is so unhygienic, in my closet, guys, really? Anyway we found a counter spell or whatever Wanda called it, you better come - pun intended btw- to the common floor so you can all…”

Tony didn’t have the time to finish, Bucky closed the door on his face and started helping Steve that was pulling Darcy’s clothes right back on her. It was clumsy and fast and her head was spinning and her body was still humming its need for completion.

“But, I was so close!” Steve whimpered at her tone, she knew that only meant he was hard as a rock, “Believe me, doll, I know, I felt you against my tongue but I’d be damned if I can’t take you with all my sense working! So up we go.”

Bucky had one hand on her waist, and kissed her one last time before slapping her ass, directing her towards the exit.

“I really hate sorcerers.” She grumbled.


End file.
